When I Looked into my True Love's Eyes
by cheesepuff
Summary: My first fic. I don't remember what it's about, so if you really want to know you can read it.
1. part 1

When I Looked into my True Love's Eyes 

'_Gosh, this common room is **so** boring! I can't believe my friends just left me here for Christmas with no company except that stupid, four-eyed, bigheaded James Potter. I mean, he is the **most** annoying person in the_ _entire world!_' These thoughts came from Lily Evans who was sitting in a large armchair glaring at the portrait hole. 

Suddenly the portrait swung open revealing a fifteen year old, black haired boy who wore glasses over twinkling, brown eyes. 

'_Oh great! Just what I need when I have a splitting headache, the one and only James Potter. I hope he goes away or blows up on the spot.'_

__

James bounced over to where she sat and pointed to the armchair across from her and said, "Mind if I sit here?" 

Lily was about to say she did mind, but he had already sat down. So all she could do was glare at him. _'Why do I have to be the one stuck here with him? At least he is cute... YUCK!!! James Potter is not cute... Or is he? NO! I don't think he is! I am not going to be like one of those stupid girls that always follow him around!'_

__

"Er... Um... Lily?" James for some reason, beyond Lily, looked and sounded a little nervous. _'Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with him.'_

__

"Yes?" She looked up and her green gaze met his brown one and for some odd she could feel her heart slowly melting into pudding. _'Why, Oh why am I melting like this? I thought this would only happen when I looked into my true love's eyes. And James is not my true love... Is he?'_

__

"Um... Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me? I know I've bugged you to your wit's end, but I just did that 'cause I liked you, and I still do," James said this all with a sincere tone in his voice. 

"Sure... Sure I would love to James," she said jumping up and giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Then she ran up to her dormitory, and sat on her bed glowing with happiness. _'Strange how fast feelings can change from hate to love, huh Lil?' She thought to herself. 'From now on I am going to look back on this day as the day when I looked into my true love's eyes!'_

__

Hoped you liked it. PLEASE R/R!!! 

---cheesepuff 


	2. part 2

Body Thank you for the reviews! I know in the last one L and J were together way to fast, but I just wanted to get something up just to see how ff.n worked and I was in a hurry to get it done. Hope this one is better. 

When I Looked into my True Love's Eyes 

Part 2 

By: cheesepuff 

Looking in the mirror, for the first time in her life, Lily Evans was happy with her reflection. She wore beautiful, forest green dress robes that matched her eyes perfectly. She had piled her shiny red hair atop her head, and charmed it to sparkle, and for a finishing touch tucked a small, delicate lily behind her right ear. 

Tonight was the night of the Christmas Ball. Though Lily didn't really see the point in having one because there were only going to be about ten people attending. But she wasn't complaining. She was going with James Potter. 

James was tall with messy, black hair, twinkling, brown eyes, and a great smile, and just about the whole of Hogwarts female population was head over heels for him. But it made Lily happy to know that he had chosen her, even though there was about only six or so girls at the school for the holidays. 

Lily looked at the clock on the wall and it said, "Time for the ball," in neon pink letters, so she went down to the Gryffindor common room to wait for James. 

When James finally got down to the common room he found Lily sitting in a large, scarlet armchair. 'My gawd!! She looks like an angel!' Was his thought and then out loud he said, "Hello, me lady. You look simply marvelous!" Then held out his arm which Lily took while laughing at his attempt to be a gentleman. 

James put a hurt look and a pout on his face, which just made Lily laugh harder. Then she said between giggles, "Stop pouting, James! You look 'marvelous' yourself!" And he did. He was wearing deep black dress robes, and somehow he had managed to flatten his hair down... A little any ways. 

They walked down to the ball arms linked and when they got there their eyes were dazzled. The great hall was absolutely gorgeous. There was a light snow falling that disappeared when it touched the floor and there were real icicles hanging from the ceiling and there was holly everywhere and even a little bunch of mistletoe in the corner. The Christmas trees were singing carols softly in their corners and little elves with pointy ears were serving little deserts that they were carrying around on trays. 

From a small stage on the back wall a wizard band played slow, Christmasy songs. "Lily, care to dance?" Asked James in his most sugary, charming voice. 

"'Course I would!" Lily responded without trying to mock James's fake politeness this time. She grabbed James's arm and pulled him out onto the nearly empty dance floor, and put her arms around his neck. 

"Geeze! I guess you really wanted to dance," said James putting his arms around her waist as they started moving to the rhythm of the music. 

~~~ 

"Lily and James! I never would have thought!" Said a puzzled Professor McGonagall to a twinkly-eyed Professor Doumbledore. "I mean... I thought they hated each other! But to me it look as though they fit together... Almost like pieces of a puzzle." 

"How right you are. They looked just perfect together," said the Headmaster happily. "Well goodnight Minerva, see you in the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

OK! I'll try to make the next part (if I continue this story) longer and I'll try to take my time (something I'm not good at). 

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

(Because I know I have plenty of room for improvements) 

*~cheesepuff~* 


	3. part 3

Body When I Looked into my True Love's Eyes is back by popular demand! (Ya I wish, LOL!) I will try my absolute hardest to make this longer than the other chapters. Anyway, on with the story! 

When I Looked into my True Love's Eyes

Part 3 

By: cheesepuff 

"Hey, Lily!" 

"What?" 

"I just got the greatest idea!" 

There was only two more days before the rest of Hogwarts would return and classes would resume. After the dance Lily and James had been together almost all the time. Mostly just sitting in the common room stuffing their faces with things they had taken from the kitchens. 

"And just what might that be?" Lily asked suspiciously. James had mischief written all over his face, which was not usually a good sign. 

"You know how everyone still thinks we hate each other?" 

"Um... Ya..." 

"Well lets keep it that way!" 

"WHAT!!! You mean you want to breakup with me!? You mean none of this week meant anything to you, and you just want to go back to hating each other!?" Lily was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to think. 

"NO! NO! NO! Lily, that's not what I meant!" James said frantically. 

"Then what DO you mean?" Lily glared at James. 

"I mean, lets not tell anybody we're going out and keep it secret as long as possible. You, know, _act_ like we still hate each other," James explained, then he added quickly, "But if you don't like that we don't have to do it." 

"Oh! I'm so sorry I yelled, James! I didn't that was what you meant!" Said an embarrassed Lily. 

"It's ok. So what do you think 'bout my plan?" 

Lily smiled mischievously at James, "I think it's a plan, Stan!" (A/N: Don't ask where that came from, 'cause I don't even know.) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The first day back to classes 

"So, how was you winter break?" Asked Kori, Lily's best friend. Kori Frost was probably the prettiest girl out of all the fifth year girls at Hogwarts. She was an American with shoulder length, auburn hair and large, gray eyes. Around most people she was quiet as a mouse, but when she was around her close friends she was an absolute psycho. 

"How could you ask me that!? You left me here with four eyes!!!" Lily exploded. If there was one thing she was good at she was defiantly a good actress. 

"Well, I was just asking!" Kori replied trying to act huffy, but instead she just burst out laughing. 

Finally they mad it to Potions. 

"Great! Just what we need now! Slytherins! Oh, well, at least you get to see your boyfriend," Kori giggled as she pocked Lily in the side. 

"And who the hell would that be?" Lily asked nervously. '_She doesn't know does she!? I never told her, right?'_

__

__"Snape, of coarse, sweetie," she said pointing at the hideous, greasy haired boy. 

Lily grabbed her book and started pounding Kori on the head with it. "You pound stupid pound dumbass pound TAKE THAT BACK!!! WHACK" 

"GIRLS!!!!!" Yelled the head of Slyterin/Professor Stone, "That's a detention for both of you! AND 20 points off Gryffindor!" 

Both Kori and Lily were now seething, but neither said a word as they took their seats. 

After a long hour of mixing stuff and listening to Professor Stone, class was dismissed. 

"Stupid asshole! How dare he give KORI THE GREAT a detention!?" Kori said flipping the Potions door off. 

"Kori! Don't do that!" Lily said pointing at Kori's offensive middle finger. 

"Oh! Heh, heh! Sorry Lil!" 

"And he gave us a detention because you said _I_ was going out with _your_ boyfriend, Snape," Lily said as she took off running. 

"Why you little!!!!" With that Kori took off after Lily. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Much later in the Astronomy Tower 

"I missed liking you today James," Lily said. 

James sat against the wall with Lily in his lap. "I missed you, too." 

"This is gonna be hard, huh?" 

"You betcha!" 

"James?" 

"Huh?" 

"Kiss me." 

And he did. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Soooooooo? How was it? I still don't have the skill of writing long stories, huh? Oh, well, I'm working on it. 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 

Oh, and sometimes I'll have a little note on my profile saying things like why it's taking me so long to update or something. Well, until next time, thanks for the reviews! 

*~cheesepuff~* 


End file.
